La Casa
by Littlethigsweknow
Summary: Es una historia inspirada en una canción de Caramelos de Cianuro que se llama la casa asi que no hay mas que decir pro pueden leer


**Bueno esta historia se me ocurrió cuando estaba escuchando a caramelos de cianuro y decidi escribir porque ciertamente estaba aburrida. Espero que les guste.**

**Disclaimer.**

**Los personajes de esta historia al igual que los lugares son propiedad de JK Rowling lo demás es mi imaginación y aburrimiento así que no cobro nada por lo que lean.**

* * *

><p><strong>La Casa<strong>

En la sala de una pequeña casa en un pequeño pueblo llamado Godric's Hallow, que estaba en un estado muy descuidado: habían como tres docenas de envases de cerveza y unos cuantos envases mas de whiskey y tequila, un montón de basura regada y al parecer comida que había terminado ensuciando las paredes, en el sillón más grande de la habitación se encontraba un hombre de cabello negro azabache, realmente despeinado, tendido como sea; el reloj que se encontraba encima del hombre marcaba las siete en punto de pronto el sonido de una alarma hizo que aquel hombre se despertara de su sueño, se incorporo en un respingo, con la mano derecha tomo su cabeza mientras maldecía a los cuatro vientos.

El sonido de la alarma provenía del piso superior de la casa así que el muchacho se fue decidido a apagarla cuando llego al cuarto apagó el reloj con melancolía, reviso el lugar en donde se encontraba como si esa cama nunca se volvería a llenar, en su mente se arremolinaron todos los recuerdo vividos en esa cama junto con su esposa al verla en su mente salió de la recamara.

La resaca se hizo presente **"maldita sea"** pensó James, ese era el único inconveniente al beber por más de tres semana, no quería salir ni comer mucho menos dormir esa era la principal razón de las noches de alcohol no pensar en ella, no pensar en su cabello rojo ni en sus ojos verdes y no pensar la estúpida razón de porque ella se fue, era culpa de él indudablemente, él y su maldito ego, él y la maldita manía de hacerse el gracioso.

Tenía que admitirlo decir que se enfrentaría al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos no fue una buena idea y mucho peor si su esposa llevaba dos meses de embarazo, **"Tonto James tonto"** se dijo, no pudo hacer nada contra la reacción de Lily, absolutamente nada, ella salió de la casa con una valija y desapareció como arte de magia. James pensó que regresaría pero las horas pasaron y ni siquiera el rastro de ella, llamó a su mejor amigo y salió a buscarla llego a la casa de sus padres que lo saludaron sin mucha cordialidad diciéndoles que Lily no quiere verlo ni siquiera en sus recuerdos pero aquello era mentira porque en ese mismo momento la chica estaba en su recamara de soltera llorando por el idiota de James Potter, James se vio obligado a abandonar la casa de los Evans y regreso a su casa con una mirada perdida y desde ese momento su vida fue descontrol.

Su casa en tinieblas como si una sombra inexistente habitase ahí, le llevó años tratar de conquistar a esa chica y en unos pocos minutos la perdió, estaban casados claro pero ella era tan testaruda que sería un sueño, desde aquella noche de noviembre su vida no era vida, antes bebía por gusto ahora lo hacía por no soñar, sus amigos trataban de que despertara de ese letargo pero era imposible, no comía y botaba toda comida por los aires yendo a parar a las paredes, era un zombi en pocas palabras.

Sirius no lo hacía mejor en realidad era un alcahuete todas las noches llegaba con cervezas o tequila o mujeres lo cual molestaba a James pues el respetaba mucho a Lily. No podía más y al ver su casa hecha pedazos decidió que tenía que ser suficientemente hombre y buscar a su amada. Lo primero era dejar su casa en algo aceptable.

Al terminar de arreglar su hogar la puerta se abrió y James vio algo que ni en su mejor sueño esperaría ver una mujer hermosa, con un cabello rojo como el fuego y los ojos verdes, parada junto a la cama matrimonial del cuarto con los brazos en la cintura como pidiendo una explicación, lo único que pudo hacer el hombre es llevarse la mano a la cabeza y revolverse el cabello y decir dejando escapar un suspiro:

-No me dejes nunca más, desde que te has ido mi vida ha sido descontrol –Los ojos de Lily mostraban que iba a llorar

-La mía no ha sido mejor –James se acerco un poco a ella

-Esta casa ya no es un hogar desde que te fuiste sola y triste –Lily al escuchar esto se dio dos pasos y rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del hombre.

-James nunca más bromees así –dijo ella depositando un pequeño beso en los labios de él

-Me arrepiento Lily –él sonrió como una disculpa.

-Te amo –declaró su esposa

-Y yo a ti

-Bendito sea –dijo una vos detrás de ellos, la vos de Sirius Black –ya era hora Lily porque James realmente no podía vivir sin ti, yo trate de ser tu pero no quería que me violara. –al escuchar lo ultimo Lily rio con ganas.

-Nunca más te dejare a tu suerte.

James sonrió y volvió a besarla como si nunca más la fuera a tener, como si fuera el ultimo dia de su felicidad. Porque esa casa no era un hogar sin ella dentro.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Espero que le haya gustado**


End file.
